Encouraging Smile
by DarkSoullessMoonlightX
Summary: Can smiles really relieve us from pain? Maybe, maybe not. But even for a short time, it most likely will so I will always be smiling for you.


As the barrier made of sky flames disappeared, Uni and Gamma's last trace also disappeared with it. The girls cried while the boys held solemn looks on their faces. The Varia, for once, was not being their usual overly loud and destructive selves.

Uni had sacrificed herself for their safety and for the revival of the arcobalenos. It was probably a better choice than allowing Byakuran to use her for his own selfish needs. But not in their eyes. They would allow it, as long as she didn't die and as long as all of them were together, they would overcome the pain and sadness and defeat Byakuran in given time.

* * *

**IN THE PAST**

The Vongola made their way to school with a gloomy aura. When Haru separated from the group to go to her school, she forced a smile back onto her face. When she got to school, her friend noticed the gloomy aura she let out and walked over to her.

_WHACK!_

"Idiot! Stop trying to smile if you don't even feel like it!" the girl scolded.

Haru looked a bit startled. "Eh? Oh, sorry…" she mumbled tiredly.

* * *

_Nami-middle_

The group entered the class while emitting dark auras, scaring the living hell out of their classmates. Anyone who was standing or sitting near them scrambled away as quickly as possible as they prayed for their lives.

Hibari felt like killing. Sure, he wasn't that attached to Uni, but still. He would admit that he didn't have the thought of biting the girl to death when they were in the future, but she was the cause of those stupid herbivores' useless gloominess. It ticked him off. They were so out of character. Right now, he needed to let out some steam or he'd explode. Good luck to anyone who breaks the rules.

Yamamoto felt confused, and yet, felt so perfectly normal. He wasn't the type to be sad now isn't he? Well, that was wrong. He _is _sad. About Uni's death. It was so confusing how a single death could cause that huge an impact on them. He felt like killing the one responsible for her death which was Byakuran, but didn't Tsuna already defeat him? There was no other reason for him to kill anyway, so no.

Tsuna. The person who changed the most from her death. It was like, another version of him. He was so sad. Unlike his normal self, he didn't even greet them anymore. He dragged his feet to his chair and sat down with clouded eyes.

Nana Sawada was…_disturbed._ It was so unlike them all. It was as if someone came to take their place while they went somewhere.

Tsuna's eyes were always shadowed now. He doesn't speak out loud anymore either. He just simply kept on mumbling about stuff which she couldn't make heads or tails of.

Lambo and I-pin were still as lively as ever, but lately, they had begun to quiet down which was strange, and also in a bad way.

Reborn stopped stealing Tsuna's breakfast altogether.

Bianchi and Fuuta, who hadn't gone to the future, were extremely worried.

* * *

_Up in the sky_

Uni looked down at the people who were sad because of her. They might not have known each other for a long time but they still shared a close friendship.

She looked down at them sadly. _I'm sorry, it was my choice though. I'm sorry you have to go through all this pain. But maybe… maybe you'd accept a last apology from me. Maybe, with my smile, you'll be able to smile, laugh, and play together again._

* * *

Tsuna sighed and looked up at the sky. It was so dark. He glanced at his friends' direction before turning back to stare fixedly at the sky.

"Oi Tsuna." Came a small babyish voice beside him. Tsuna turned and looked at him questioningly. Reborn sighed. "It's almost been two weeks. Would you get over her death already?"

"You didn't get over it either. None of us could." Tsuna replied in a monotone.

"I know that but at least I don't act like the world is about to end. Remember Tsuna, she still watches over you. She's still the sky. What would she think if she saw you like this?" Reborn questioned.

"…" the guardians had turned to them now.

Tsuna sighed. "She'd want to apologize."

"Exactly. I want you to stop acting like you want to drag her down from the sky and make her beg for mercy."

The guardians raised their brows but said nothing.

"We should…" Tsuna sighed before continuing. "We should do as Reborn says. I'm-I just miss her smile… I know we all do."

"I want to see her smile again…" Yamamoto mumbled softly.

* * *

_I want to see you again…_

_I want…to be alive…to let you see my smile…_

_To save you from the pain I have caused you…_

"Princess." A voice interrupted Uni's train of thoughts.

"Ah, Gamma." The girl turned to look at him.

"You seem to be troubled. Anything I should know of?"

"Ah," the girl smiled at him. "I see you're still as observant as before."

"Of course. It is my job to be after all." Gamma replied before turning serious and looking pointedly at Uni.

"I…have a request." the girl started. "I want to see them again. Even if it's for the last time. Look at them, they are grieving and making everyone worried because of me."

"I shall see to it that your wish be fulfilled."

* * *

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out. "Why does the kid want us to be here?" everyone was there excluding the ones who didn't travel to the future. Since it was a weekend, Namimori Middle School was deserted, but a certain hitman baby had called them out to "crowd" there.

They waited for a long while but nothing happened. "Maybe we got the date wrong." Tsuna murmured.

"Nope, you didn't. I called you out to wait on something. My instincts are telling me that something will happen soon."

After waiting for a few more minutes, they were ready to leave the school when suddenly, a bright light enveloped them all. When it died away, in front of them, stood an almost transparent Uni. "Uni!" all of them cried in unison (except Hibari).

Uni grinned at her friends. "With the help of Gamma, I managed to do this much. I don't have much time but I thought that maybe, just maybe, an apology would help you get over everything but in order for this to happen, this will be my last time seeing you." The girls were crying now. They were shocked when Uni's lower body started to disappear. "Time is running out. Promise me that you will always smile whether in good times or bad times. I must say my farewell now then. I'll miss you all. We'll all meet soon and be a happy family together again." With that, Uni smiled brightly and vanished completely.

The next day though, it seemed like everything was back to normal. Intense tor- I mean training, lots of explosions and noises, you name it.

Uni smiled happily now that things were back to normal again, everyone could relax.

_Now, it is time to get over the unfairness of the world and move on._

_I do fully believe now that a smile is all it takes to comfort someone._

* * *

Okay, this is it. Sucky ending, I know but this is my first story. It suddenly popped into my mind one day. While I cry about the suckiness of this fic, I'm wondering if you guys enjoyed it. Anyway, thanks for taking time to read this. Once again it is my first story.

Oops. I do not own anything.


End file.
